


Prompt suggestions

by Hpsmlove143



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Kylo Ren Redemption, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pregnancy, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Redeemed Ben Solo, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpsmlove143/pseuds/Hpsmlove143
Summary: I have a lot of ideas for fanfics but no talent for writing/completing anything. I'm posting my ideas here in hopes of SOMEONE turning my ideas into reality with a fic. I'm a big Reylo and Dramione fan but open to reading other pairings. Please post a comment if you end up writing something!Most recentBased on the UK version of Flirty Dancing, Rey goes on the dating show to find love but finds herself falling for her dance instructor.The UK version has the contestants learning a dance within 1 week and then they go on their "first date" without talking, just dancing, and then after their choreographed dance, the contestant and their fate decide whether or not they want to meet again.Rey is encouraged by her friends to go on the show. During the week, she finds herself falling for her dance instructor Ben but she knows she's supposed to see if there is any chemistry with her mystery dance partner (perhaps Poe or Finn?). While the dance went amazing, there's no spark.





	1. Real Life inspiration

Idea #1  
Due to the wildfires, many have been displaced from their homes. One opens up their home to those displaced and gets an unexpected guest. Either they knew each other previously or this is their first time meeting. 

Idea #2 more Reylo in my mind  
Ben Solo was Rey's teacher in high school during his first year of teaching and now, 10 years later, she's a new teacher at her old high school. She always said "Hi Mr. Solo!" enthusiastically when she saw him in the hallways and finds the habit hard to break and weird to call him by his first name now that they're colleagues.


	2. TV/Movie inspired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo idea based on korean drama, What's Wrong With Secretary Kim & Dramione based on Destination Wedding

#3 inspired by What's Wrong With Secretary Kim  
I think this would fit Reylo more. 

Basically, it would be Rey is hired as Kylo's secretary and he's a jerk. But she has tirelessly worked for him for 5 years and she is 28 now and after the latest work function where he had her buy flowers for a relentless girl who is pursuing him, she tells him she is quitting. He offers her more money but she declines. He asks why and she said she hasn't had any time for herself and as she is approaching 30,she needs to think of herself and her future. She's not seeing anyone now but she wants to eventually have a family and her crazy work hours with him is not conducive to this goal. Kylo then tells her he'll marry her so go back to work. Needless to say, that doesn't go over well. He convinces her to stay at least until they finish training her replacement.  
Meanwhile, throughout Rey's childhood, she has a vague memory of getting trapped somewhere with a boy named Ben. After he gets them out, she tells him she is going to marry him when she's older. In the drama, it was a mentally unstable woman who kidnapped the 2 kids but maybe in this story, it could be Snoke who kidnapped Ben as revenge and came across little Rey and took her too.  
As Kylo tries her best to woo her in his awkward way, she slowly starts to feel something for him but she's still hoping to meet her savior Ben one day... Little does she know...

#4 Based on Destination Wedding  
I think Dramione would be cute to throw into a Destination Wedding inspired fic. The movie is with Keanu Reeves and Winona Ryder. But the ending of the movie left me unsatisfied, wish there was a bit more conclusion rather than open ended but still loved the movie.


	3. Dramione (deleted scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/AgefyqmhC0c what happens if the deleted scene where Draco throws his wand to Harry at the Voldemort battle scene was canon

Idea 5: This fic would be based on the deleted scene where Harry breaks character of being dead and Draco runs across, in front of Voldemort, to throw Harry his/a wand to fight Voldemort. A redemption fic where it explores the trial of Draco, found innocent or just probation, and how Hermione and Draco falls in love.


	4. Sperm Donor trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sperm Donor AU

#6: who's your daddy ;) 

Would love it for either one of my OTP (Reylo or Dramione)

Female decides to go to a sperm bank because sick of waiting for the right person. Unknowing, she chooses the sample that belongs to the male. 

If Dramione, Hermione picked the donor because sounds the most like Draco, who she has a giant crush on but they're not together because of one of these reasons:  
A) They're best friends /colleagues but he's engaged/married/recently widowed to Astoria  
B) he's single but he's her boss

If engaged, of course, Draco and Astoria eventually breaks up early into Hermione's pregnancy. Over the course of her pregnancy, they get closer and Draco starts to no longer care that she's carrying someone else's child. Imagine their surprise when baby Granger pops out with distinctively Malfoy characteristics. 

If Reylo, it can either be similar to Dramione where Rey picked this donor because of similarities to Ben but due to him being her boss, they both don't want to act on any feelings OR they haven't met yet but become neighbors after she's pregnant.


	5. Flirty Dancing AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the UK version of Flirty Dancing, Rey goes on the dating show to find love but finds herself falling for her dance instructor. 
> 
> Rey is encouraged by her friends to go on the show. During the week, she finds herself falling for her dance instructor Ben but she knows she's supposed to see if there is any chemistry with her mystery dance partner (perhaps Poe or Finn?). While the dance went amazing, there's no spark.

Based on the UK version of Flirty Dancing, Rey goes on the dating show to find love but finds herself falling for her dance instructor.

The UK version has the contestants learning a dance within 1 week and then they go on their "first date" without talking, just dancing, and then after their choreographed dance, the contestant and their fate decide whether or not they want to meet again.

Rey is encouraged by her friends to go on the show. During the week, she finds herself falling for her dance instructor Ben but she knows she's supposed to see if there is any chemistry with her mystery dance partner (perhaps Poe or Finn?). While the dance went amazing, there's no spark. 

And... Continue! =) would love for someone to do this prompt. Thank you!


End file.
